Project:Chat/Logs/21 May 2018
00:03:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 00:03:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 00:04:08 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 00:04:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:46:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:46:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:47:28 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:47:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:50:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:50:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:51:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:51:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:53:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:53:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:54:30 What? 01:54:35 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:54:44 Am I ursuuling? 01:54:56 Sorry. It took me so long to realize that. 01:55:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 02:35:17 -!- Reconfigure has joined Special:Chat 02:35:28 Ore wa 02:35:36 Ochin chin ga daisuki nandayo 02:36:07 -!- Reconfigure has left Special:Chat 04:46:35 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" no u 06:35:15 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 06:35:20 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 06:35:24 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 06:35:27 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 06:35:29 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 06:35:31 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 06:39:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:40:29 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:56:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:03:42 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 11:15:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:41:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 11:53:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:12:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 12:12:32 DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE holy shit 12:12:41 Hl franchise has GMan 12:12:53 and Tf2 has G. Mann (Grey Mann) 13:26:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:01:05 also, WHO'S FUCKING IDEA WAS IT TO GIVE THE EXPLOSIVE ARSENAL TO A DRUNKEE IN TF2? 14:25:49 dude!!! 14:26:14 <Özün_Oldun> else" Dang u bridge!!!!!! 14:46:31 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:47:11 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 15:02:04 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Chill out 15:27:38 <Özün_Oldun> else" Cant chill on the bridge 15:53:12 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:54:01 Wait it appears as CODE on chat??? I bet ANYONE infinity pounds that my name will appear as code back at discord 16:33:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:33:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:51:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I need infinity pounds 16:51:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" It doesnt appear as code 16:53:24 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 17:03:12 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 17:27:08 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:27:10 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:28:02 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:28:04 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:46:16 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Reasons why Ozun must be in chat at all times: Ozun is 70 times better at timekeeping because it involves the crucial second timer because some chat messages can occur on the same minute, and is otherwise unpredictable if another message from the same user (or any leaving/joining user) happened in the same or next minute. They can also keep the messages permanently 17:47:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Another reason for people to not use emotes until the bridge is fixed 17:47:57 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" In the December, January and February sandboxes, the messages were lost permanently due to the absence of Ozun Oldun 17:49:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Wasn’t my fault. Blame FANDOM for killing Özün Oldun’s original operator 17:49:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" We’re lucky Kocka was able to help me to take over as operator 17:50:10 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yeah 17:50:36 <Özün_Oldun> else" Sack the user that killed our old bot 17:50:51 <Özün_Oldun> else" Gonna try to reach tier 1 FAST 17:50:53 <Özün_Oldun> else" Bye 17:51:14 <Özün_Oldun> else" Btw just tag me if u want to find me 18:04:09 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:07:55 Hi. 18:26:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" Guys 18:26:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i think my future will suck 18:26:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" if i dont study enough 18:27:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" the good thing is that i got a nokia 3310 18:27:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" the old model 18:30:31 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" well yeah, school is important if you wanna get a job 18:48:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" well with that i may have to become inactive trmporarily 18:49:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" *temporarily 18:49:35 USUUL 18:49:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi khish 18:49:43 OZUN'S NEW PIC INTERESTS ZE ME 19:05:49 how to die 101: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4eb29e_tso 19:05:50 this 20:35:25 -!- Arras.io500 has joined Special:Chat 20:35:57 -!- Arras.io500 has left Special:Chat 20:37:52 <Özün_Oldun> else" MY TURN! 20:49:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 20:50:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:19:45 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 21:19:58 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 21:20:10 <Özün_Oldun> else" Banarama is confused 21:20:26 <Özün_Oldun> else" About what I said 21:30:26 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Welp then explain it better 22:58:56 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 23:02:15 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 2018 05 21